


Sleepy Love (Let Me Draw You)

by vogeld



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Flash Fiction, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's all about love, short fic, there is so much love in it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogeld/pseuds/vogeld
Summary: Клэри просыпается раньше Иззи и любуется ей.





	Sleepy Love (Let Me Draw You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleepy Love (Let Me Draw You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123094) by [Twykad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad). 



> 7 дней сумеречных пейрингов - день 2 - Клиззи.

До знакомства с Изабель Клэри и подумать не могла, что будет центром чьего-то мира. Изабель заставляет её забыть о своей незащищённости, почувствовать, будто солнце и луна светят для неё одной. Она не даёт ей почувствовать себя хорошенькой – она заставляет её чувствовать себя _прекрасной._ Годами Клэри считала, что её рыжие волосы и веснушки уродливы, что её талия недостаточно тонкая, что она сама – сплошное недостаточно. До встречи с Изабель она всегда чувствовала себя обычной. О, сейчас она чувствует себя _особенной._

Было бы ложью сказать, что вначале Клэри не завидовала Изабель. Изабель идеальна. У неё стройное тело, и её длинные кудрявые волосы чёрным водопадом ниспадают на плечи и спину. Её губы, линия носа, скулы, огромные и глубокие карие глаза… Её улыбка, когда они в первый раз встретились взглядами. В Изабель всё буквально кричит о _совершенстве._ А Клэри _обожает_ совершенство; её первой мыслью было нарисовать Изабель.

Никто не делал Клэри комплименты так, как их делает Изабель, не целовал с такой _привязанностью._ Клэри нужно лишь закрыть глаза, чтобы почувствовать мягкие губы Изабель на своих и то, как её клубничный блеск для губ смешивается с помадой её возлюбленной. Возлюбленной. Клэри нравится думать о том, что эта идеальная девушка, лежащая рядом с ней, её. О том, что среди всех людей в мире она выбрала Клэри и, несмотря ни на что, будет выбирать дальше. Никто не заставляет Изабель улыбаться так, как это делает Клэри.

Изабель стала её музой; она подмигивает и говорит, что её красота вдохновляет всех. Клэри отвечает, что это потому, что она пахнет ванилью и корицей, запахом, тесно связанным с креативностью и вдохновением, но обе знают, что _любовь_ – главная причина.

Один из любимых видов Клэри – когда она просыпается рано и Изабель рядом с ней ещё спит. Особенно в такое утро, когда майка пижамы Изабель наполовину открыта, а одеяло не полностью прикрывает тело и её волосы очаровательно разбросаны по подушке. Она выглядит так мирно, когда спит, с почти сформировавшейся на губах улыбкой. _Это сводит Клэри с ума._

Клэри аккуратно добирается до своего блокнота: она не хочет разбудить свою любимую модель. Она точит карандаш и начинает рисовать. Сначала контуры тела Изабель, мягкие и _элегантные._ Клэри позволяет себе немного вольностей, приоткрывая майку на рисунке чуть больше, чтобы прорисовать линию груди. Прекрасный беспорядок в волосах Изабель становится аккуратнее, так как Клэри достаточно перфекционист, чтобы прорисовать каждый завиток с глубокой точностью. И это всё ещё выглядит естественно, так, как она это видит. Она очень внимательно прорисовывает губы, даже добавляет немного красного. Естественный цвет губ Изабель гораздо глубже многих других, хотя та всегда наносит помаду ещё более тёмного оттенка. Клэри же больше всего нравится их натуральный цвет. Она поворачивается, ожидая увидеть прикрытые веки, но встречается со взглядом глубоких карих глаз, и этот вид по какой-то причине ещё красивее. Они полны любви и _восхищения_ , так что Клэри почти заливается краской. Изабель ничего не делает, лишь с тенью улыбки на губах позволяет Клэри рисовать. Возможно, она ещё слишком сонная, чтобы сказать что-либо, а может, она просто любит смотреть на сфокусированную на рисунке Клэри. Но Клэри не особо заботит причина; в этот момент существуют лишь они вдвоём, они _любят друг друга,_ и это настолько восхитительно, что Клэри хочет растянуть это ощущение _на всю жизнь._


End file.
